


【殤浪殤/無分】粉紅潮流

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 演藝圈PARO的粉紅口罩風波。
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠





	【殤浪殤/無分】粉紅潮流

最初某人讓身著戲服的殤不患在休息時間戴上最近很流行的粉色口罩照相時，雖然搞不清楚這樣做的意義何在，他沒多想就答應下來了。反正只是舉手之勞、而且其實他才不在意自己的口罩是什麼顏色，東西只要堪用就好……殤不患本來是這麼想的。  
很可惜的是，事情在那個凜雪鴉自稱是「無意」PO出自己的照片後，逐漸變得一發不可收拾。  
殤不患自己雖是小有名氣的演員，但基本上沒有對外的社群帳號，這讓殤不患始終在影迷們心中蒙上某種難以言說的神秘感。尤其在這檔《東離劍遊紀》裡，殤不患飾演的浪人劍客是個過去謎團重重的江湖人士，戲裡戲外都令人捉摸不定的男人更是充滿了想像空間。  
沒想到那個總是低調拒絕媒體採訪、看上去就和戲裡一樣是個粗手粗腳的大叔的殤不患也會跟上話題戴起粉紅口罩，而且模樣還怪可愛的……殤不患並不會特別去看網友們對自己的評價，他覺得他就是他，沒什麼必要因為誰說了什麼閒話而改變。只是最近偶而和其他演員或劇組的夥伴們碰頭時，也免不了被他們隨口調侃幾句。  
……讓他真正把這件事放在心上的，是凜雪鴉發出照片的下一個星期、也就是東離要進行下一個進度的拍攝時，除了工作外一向從不和劇組的其他人搭話的紅髮青年居然戴了個全是粉紅亮片的口罩來到片場……咦？  
理所當然，浪巫謠成為了所有人的目光焦點。  
不擅與人交際的青年哪能招架，導演喊卡後便似刮風一樣地逃走了，徒留一邊休息一面對今日格外反常的浪巫謠議論紛紛的眾人。  
凜雪鴉笑道：「說不定是受殤先生的鼓舞呢。」  
「……咳、可能嗎？」拿著寶特瓶扭開瓶蓋，咕嚕咕嚕地補了好幾大口的殤不患差點沒嗆到。在別人喝水時刻意提這種話，實在是……  
難以讓人不去在意。  
一般來說，男洗手間後方的廁間使用率都低得不得了。因為男人通常小解在便斗就可以了，扣掉腹瀉之類的特殊狀況，會把自己鎖在廁所裡度過一整個午休的奇葩傢伙也只有──  
殤不患敲了敲門板。「是你在裡面吧。」  
「……嗯。」  
只發出一個音節回應的青年連褲子都沒脫，只是把本來掀著的馬桶蓋給蓋下，然後坐在上面等待時間過去。  
休息時間對浪巫謠來說很可怕。因為不只是演員之間會藉機互相討論拍攝的細節或閒話家常，就連劇組人員也常常趁此來和自己搭話。他沒有辦法說出「我不想和任何人講話」這種傷人的話，但是又不擅長和人交談……如果是在家裡遇到有人要來做工作上的確認，多半還有聆牙可以幫他，但自己和人面對面地暢談……浪巫謠覺得自己實在沒辦法，所以只好躲進廁所裡，等著休息時間結束的前一刻再回去集合，如此就能大幅度地降低被攀談的機會。  
……知道這個秘密的，只有殤不患一個。  
「你今天……」  
話才一起頭，殤不患突然想到這樣直接詢問浪巫謠為何今日要戴粉紅口罩實屬不妥，恐怕會嚇著這位下戲後見著人都像驚弓之鳥的青年──何況那其實本不是自己該過問的事。  
「……唔？」  
「你今天──呃，吃飯了嗎？會不會肚子餓？」  
因為是臨時找的藉口，連殤不患自己都覺得這轉話題的技巧實在是有夠爛的。  
然而沉默了好久，連殤不患都尷尬地想要離去時，廁間裡的浪巫謠才怯生生地應道：  
「有、一點……」  
雖然大概能猜到浪巫謠是害怕人群才不和大家一起吃便當，但就這麼餓著實在是太可憐了，今天下半段的拍攝似乎會超過晚餐時間，又是一大清早就開拍，這不是等於要讓浪巫謠餓將近一整天嗎？殤不患在上次電影裡和浪巫謠有過對手戲，他知道青年的體力遠比看上去的要好得多，不是那種餓一下就會暈倒的奶油小生……但不知怎地，殤不患就是看不下去浪巫謠這樣。  
明明自己平時絕對不會如此多管閒事。  
「你不想引人注目的話，我知道片場出去的巷子裡有家店，那裡的餛飩湯不錯。」殤不患提議道：「……如何？」  
雖然那家麵食館的餛飩的確是一絕，但其實殤不患更中意他們家隔壁的大餅攤……這先按下不表，邀請才剛說出口，殤不患就意識到，自己這樣積極……會不會給浪巫謠帶來心理負擔呢？  
「啊如果你不想也沒關係、我、我只是要來洗手路過……」  
一聽到殤不患似乎是想找台階下的口氣，浪巫謠不知道為何自己要激動得瞬間就從馬桶蓋上站起來，還連忙打開廁間的門栓。  
……而且還差點嚇到殤不患的樣子。

\--  
後來他們的確有去吃餛飩湯。  
浪巫謠似乎很喜歡這家店，明明熱騰騰的餛飩吃著燙嘴，但浪巫謠或許是餓太久了，嚼著餛飩時一雙綠眸彷彿都在發光。  
而連湯也喝得一滴不剩的浪巫謠雖還想叫第二碗、卻又沒辦法鼓起勇氣出聲和老闆娘下單的窘態，在殤不患眼裡看來著實可愛……  
──等一下，自己居然會覺得一個大男人可愛、好像哪裡……怪怪的？會冒出這種念頭的自己，連殤不患都覺得有點無法理解自己了。  
……而關於粉紅口罩的事情，早就被殤不患忘得一乾二淨。  


**Author's Note:**

> 其他一些沒寫出來的設定：  
> ・兩個人是互有好感但還沒開始交往  
> ・阿浪小時候是童星，歌唱事業很受古典美聲合唱團的權威浪母的重視與栽培，但變聲期後……從此阿浪就不唱歌了。而因為小時候總是被鎂光燈包圍著、加上各種陰影讓阿浪非常怕生與和他人交談，甚至連獨自生活都有困難。  
> ・聆牙是被小浪撿回家說媽媽我要養他然後被收編的養子，名義上是阿浪的經紀人，私下是兄弟的關係做著保母的活，母親過世後，在遇到殤前浪只敢和聆牙說話。  
> ・讓浪轉換跑道當演員是各種陰錯陽差和聆牙的鼓勵，畢竟不能讓阿浪一輩子不敢和別人說話……然後遇到前輩殤叔  
> ・殤來當演員純粹是剛好失業+被人開了非常高的薪水（多到殤懷疑對方是不是要他拍奇怪的片子）+被凜坑了  
> ・實際工作後的殤意外地受到好評，沒多想的殤就這樣繼續下去了。  
> ・那個亮粉紅口罩以後會解釋（如果有以後的話）  
> ・我想聽阿浪一面……一面喃著前輩，但殤反過來要浪不要喊自己前輩叫名字


End file.
